The Christmas Wish
by Wings of Speed
Summary: Mallory dies before either she or Wildwing can tell one another thier feelings, until an Angel gives them thier second chance
1. The Crash

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Argh, yet again…I don't own 'em though I wish I did because then we'd be seeing a lot more of them, but oh well all I can do is write about em…

Warning : Well, if you started reading my other story, this one is nothing like it. This is a Christmas Story and has a lot of heartache in it. Nothing really in the way of violence, other than the crash scene and maybe anything I can come up with later. 

I just saw a preveiw for the movie Three Days and this idea popped into my head, please let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it. Actually the idea popped in my head and continued to beat me over the head until I conceded and agreed to write it. Amazing how story ideas will do that to you. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of my latest masterpiece…

THE CHRISTMAS WISH

Chapter 1 : To soon and to late

It was a freak occurrence of nature that night, it very rarely ever snowed in Anaheim, but for some strange reason, that night it did. It wasn't just any snow either, it was coming down like a blizzard, visibility was near zero, plus you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Not many were brave enough to venture out into the not quite normal weather condition, but there were still a few nutcases who felt lucky. Or maybe they just thought it was a good night to die, who knows?

Mallory was amongst the brave few, she had left the pond in a huff that night, finally dealing with as much of Nosedive's pratical jokes as was possible. She needed to get out of there before she did something that she would later regret. Like maybe killing the kid, _But that would be doing the whole team a favor_, she thought to herself. Plus, she also had to finish her Christmas shopping, she'd gotten something special for Wildwing, this would be the night she'd tell him about her feelings. She glanced away from the road for just a moment, looking up into the review mirror, she never saw the car pull out in front of her. Headlights blinded her and she grabbed hold of the steering wheel with both hands and whipped the thing violently towards the left. She just narrowly missed the other driver.

She parked her car, it's front tires sat up on the curb of the sidewalk. Shutting the engine off she pulled the keys from the ignition and opened her door. Her boots crunching on the newly fallen snow she got out of her car and walked around it to see if there was any damage done to it. It's light blue paint was spotless, gleaming brightly in the overhead street lamp. The Mighty Ducks logo on the hood glared up at the sky, as if daring it to send weather worse than this down. Everything looked fine, not a single dent or ding. 

She looked over towards where the other car still sat, it's engine idling unevenly. She could just make out the driver sitting behind the wheel, hands clenched onto the steering wheel. Taking one last look over her own car she slowly made her way toward the other car, careful so as not to slip and land embarrassingly on her tail feathers. Hands out to either side of her body she walked slowly toward the car, never taking her eyes off of it.

The car suddenly shut off, it's door just as quickly opening. A young man, maybe no older than his early twenties stepped out of the vehicle, he was knotting his hands together rather nervously. "Are you alright?" Mallory asked first, slowly walking up to him she carefully looked him over.

"I th-think so. The s-snow was just so bad….I didn't see you until I p-pulled out." His breath crystallized in front of him, the steam billowed out from his mouth and nose. "I'm sorry, your not hurt are you? What about your car, it's so nice looking, I didn't do anything to it did I?"

Mallory put a hand on his shoulder and laughed gently. "Don't worry about the car, I have a friend that will be able to fix it if there is any damage done. Now, your sure your alright?"

The youth nodded his head and Mallory smiled. "Good, I'd love to stay and talk a little longer but I'd better get back home before my friends really do think I have gotten into an accident." The youth smiled up at her, flashing bright white teeth. Mal nodded back to him and turned around to head back toward her car.

The snow had just started to lay lightly on the light blue car when Mallory finally managed to make it over to it, after slipping and falling on her butt several times. She pulled on the door handle, only to find that it had frozen shut. "Oh great!" she muttered as she glared evilly at the new 2002 Pontiac Grand Am (still a Pontiac but this time it's a Grand Am, girl has to ride around in style!)

She braced her feet against the curb and pulled on the door handle. It didn't budge. She tried it again, and this time she went flying backwards to land unceremoniously on her tail feathers yet again. The door stood wide open though. Cursing the car seven ways to Sunday she got up, dusted herself off and walked over to the car. She dug into her pant's pocket, trying to find the Grand Am's keys. "Oh man, don't tell me I lost the damn things!" she mumbled to herself.

She fished deeper into her pocket and finally found the elusive jingly things. She inserted the key into the ignition and the car started right up, she watched in her review and side mirrors as the young man pulled his car out around her's and drove away.

She tapped her comm unit before she even started moving, "Wildwing here," came her leader's voice over the small wrist comm. Her leader and hopefully maybe more after tonight…

"I'm on my way back, just thought I'd let you know. It's pretty nasty out here, for Earth's standards anyways." she said, looking at the miniscule replica of her Wildwing's face.

Wildwing arched an eyebrow, "Pretty nasty huh?" He asked, he glanced at something behind him, like he was listening to another person. "Calmed down now Mal?" he queried.

"Um…" she actually stuttered, a light blush infused her cheeks. "Significantly, sir." She said.

"Alright, we'll see you when you get here then." Wildwing said, he turned to face someone else again then turned his face back toward her. "Dive says he has something to tell you when you get back."

Mallory eyed him suspiously. "Do I wanna know?"

"It's nothing bad, you don't have to worry about that." Wildwing answered. "Anyhow, we'll see you when you get back here."

Mallory nodded her head and a moment later the signal was dead. She put the car into gear and gently applied pressure to the gas pedal. The engine hummed, and that was about it. The wheels spun in place, stuck in a snow drift. _Oh great, _she thought exasperated. _Just my night isn't it?_

She stepped on the gas, flooring the pedal. The engine hummed in response and the wheels did no more than spin even more wildly. She knocked the automatic gearshift back into reverse and floored it again. The car rocked back and forth, trying to gain leverage. After about the fourth try of rocking the car the tiny Grand Am finally shot forward, Mal just barely had time to get it under control.

She turned to the left and started to head back towards the Pond. The snow lightened up momentarily, giving the young female duck a glimpse of the night sky. The sky was pitch black, the stars twinkling coldly in their heavenly perches, the strangest thing by far was the moon. She'd never seen anything like it before, a faint glow surrounded it, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The color of it was though, it tinged red.

Mallory blinked her eyes, unsure if she had really seen the moon haloed by a blood red mist. She looked back up again but by this time the sky was clouded over again and the snow was beginning to fall heavily once again. She sighed, looking ahead on the road. She could just make out the halo of tail lights. There was another vehicle on the road besides her. _Hmm, imagine that, _she laughed to herself, _someone crazier than I am, go figure._

She watched as the other vehicle's brake lights suddenly flashed on then off real quickly. They came on quickly again and the vehicle went sliding across the road, Mal belatedly identified it as a large Dodge Ram. It did a 180 in the middle of road and slammed head on into the front end of Mal's car. Her front end went down under the truck's front end, causing the small Grand Am to catapult through the air. The small blue car did a few somersaults through the air and landed in a heap on the other side of the Dodge.

The little car landed on it's hood, the sheet metal collapsed from the weight. Seconds later the V6 engine caught on fire, the small car went up in a fireball.

*****

The phone rang in the control room, Nosedive lunged for it. "It's for me, it's always for me!" He yelled, grabbing the phone before any of the other ducks could put a wing on it. He glared at them all as he put the earset up to his ear, "Hello, Mighty Ducks Centeral, Nosedive speaking, how may I direct your call?" He smiled broadly, then suddenly the smile left his face. "Yeah Cappy, Wing's here." He paused for a second. "Yeah, if your sure you wanna talk to him."

Nosedive turned to face Wildwing. "It's the Captain and he wants to talk to you…whatever it is, I really didn't do it this time. Honest 'bro." Wildwing glared at Nosedive, giving him a look that said :'You'd better not done a thing, your not to big that I still can't put you over my knee!' Wildwing put the phone up to his ear, "Hello Klegghorn, what's the problem?" Wildwing continued to glare at Nosedive.

"What? When?" There was a pause as Wildwing listened to whatever it was that the captain was telling him. "Alright, yeah…we'll be there shortly. Thank you Captain." He hung up the phone the look on his face telling the other ducks that something big was up.

"What?" Duke asked, stepping forward. "Is it Dragaunus?"

"What's he up to this time?" Nosedive asked.

Wildwing shook his head. "No, it's nothing about Dragaunus…there's been an accident."

"Oh wait. No way, we're not playing clean-up after the humans." Nosedive whined. "Uh-uh, no way. I'm not cleaning up their mess, they made it they need to clean it up!"

"It's nothing like that." Wildwing said as he looked each one of his team members in their eyes. "Mallory's been in an accident."

"What?!" Tanya shouted. "I-is she okay?"

Wildwing shook his head, there was a lump in his throat all of a sudden that he couldn't talk around. "Klegghorn called to say…to say…" he couldn't get any further, he couldn't breathe around the lump that was clogging his throat.

"She's n-not….d-de…?" Even Tanya couldn't get the word out. Maybe if she didn't say it, it wouldn't be true.

Wildwing could do nothing more than nod his head yes. Tanya broke down in tears. Duke came up to her to try and comfort her, Tanya clung to him, burying her face in his chest. "It's just t-to soon!" Tanya wailed.

__

Yes, to soon and to late….Wildwing thought, _I had so much to tell her. I always thought there would be time…I guess I was wrong._


	2. Angels Up High Did Cry

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Typical, I don't own 'em, just like to write about 'em. I have no money so don't sue me, you won't get nothing outta me, 'cept maybe my car but you don't want it…it's not even a Pontiac *sighs*

Warning : Um, nothing so far…I'll let you know later.

Ok, now sit back and enjoy the show…hmmm, story.

The Christmas Wish

Chapter 2 : Angels Up High Did Cry

The wind drifted gently by her face, it caressed her mouth, her cheeks and her eyes. She blinked back a tear, _I'm to late, _she thought bleakly. _I traveled across time and space, and still I arrived to late. _She folded her large wings around her body, her bill pressed sadly against her chest. _It's just not possible, I cannot be to late…_She looked up as another being approached her. She folded her white wings behind her back and stared patiently at the new comer.

"The Overseer has spoken," the new comer said in a deep baritone. "You have been granted the leave to go and try to rewrite history from it's original coarse. Two conditions have been applied, he must profess his love to her before the time the accident occurs, and he must prove it. If he can profess and prove his love for her, she will not die in the accident. If he can not, than she will perish once again."

She nodded her head in understanding. "When will time be relapsed to?" she asked.

"Three days before the accident."

"Three days?!" she exclaimed. "That's not long enough, not long enough by far!"

"Three days have been granted, no more, no less. It's up to him to see if he can change what will be once more. His failure will be his own, no one else's." The man spoke, his large wings fanning out to their full eight-foot length. He stretched them momentarily then returned them to their place of hiding on his back. "It is not your call Wild-Melody, it is his." He turned his back and walked away.

She sighed heavily and looked down at the clouds beneath her feet. _Great mess I've gotten myself into, _she thought disgustedly. Wild-Melody was a duck, just like the Mighty Ducks, she even came from the same dimension as the Ducks, but she was an Angel. She'd had a vision of a small green and blue planet surrounded by white puffy clouds, and this planet was being ruled by an evil Saurian Overlord named Dragaunus. Mallory's death set into motion a chain of events that eventually led to the death of several of the Mighty Ducks and the imprisonment of the rest of the team. Wild-Melody had traveled through time and space in an attempt to stop what was going to happen. But she had arrived to late. Mallory had already died, but now the Overseer had granted her the possibility of changing what was to be.

__

If only I can get Wildwing to profess and prove his love for her before that Christmas Eve crash occurs. Melody pondered her situation, gently rubbing the underneath of her bill. _How to do the impossible, they both strongly guard their emotions._

"You will be able to go down there and talk to him, but only him. Explain to him what is going on." A soft female voice said from behind her.

Melody whirled around, her long sunlight blond hair wrapping around her neck and wings. She smiled at the young Angel that stood next to her now. Melody's whitish-blue eyes met the forest green ones of the little Angel named Serena. "I'm allowed to go down there and help him?"

Serena nodded her dark brown head, "Yes, but you can not interfere. You can help him but you can't tell him what to do, he must make his own decisions on his own."

"Got it," Melody said, "When can I go?"

"Just as soon as you are ready." Serena answered.

"Then I am ready." Melody said.


	3. The Watch

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Ah, do we really need this thing again? You all know it by heart already, don't you? *Nods head yes* 

Warning : Hmm, don't know yet, but I'll let you know.

Enjoy the show…oops, keep doing that, enjoy the story.

The Christmas Wish 

Chapter 3 : The Watch

Captain Klegghorn greeted them at the Police Station, his brow furrowed with concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he looked from one duck to the next. His gaze lingered on Wildwing._ The guy-er duck, looks like he just lost his best friend…or girlfriend, _The police captain thought to himself.

"Yes," Wildwing said softly. "You said you had all of the stuff in her car removed and brought here?" The Police Captain nodded his head yes. "Where did you put it?"

Klegghorn moved from the doorway into the Police Headquarters and motioned for the Ducks to follow him. "I had it all removed after the fire was put out…I'm sorry we couldn't save her." he paused as he turned around to look back at them. "The coroner said she was dead before the fire even started, at least she died quickly." He said in hopes that that might ease some of their troubled minds.

"As long as she didn't suffer." Wildwing said softly.

Klegghorn led them through various winding hallways and divided rooms until they finally came to one room that the faint odor of smoke permeated. Klegghorn opened the door and stepped out of the way so that the Ducks could go in first. Wildwing regarded him grimly as he passed through into the interior. 

A coat was draped across a chair in the corner, a menagerie of things laid spread out on a table in the middle of the room. Wildwing walked over to the chair and pulled the coat off of it, he held the item up and looked over at the other Ducks. "Mal's coat." he said, his eyes returning once more to the dark purple coat. Their logo was embroidered on the back of the garment. Wildwing sadly replaced the coat on its perch.

Duke looked over the various things that littered the table. A comb, three or four barrettes, _Never seen Mallory wear those, _Duke thought to himself. A wicked looking puck pistol lay on the table, gleaming sadly in the artificial light. A strange golden object caught Duke's attention, he bent to pick it up, bringing the golden thing up to his good eye. He turned it over again and again as he looked it over thoroughly. A faint inscription on the inside of it caught his attention.

__

Wildwing, I could never **say** the words, but I love you.

Duke walked over to Wildwing and handed the object to him. Wildwing looked at him strangely. "I think you were suppose ta have this little trinket Wing," he said as he sat the once sparkling watch in Wing's open palm.

Wildwing looked down at the scratched watch in his hand, "What?" He asked as he looked back up at Duke. "I've never seen this before."

"That's the whole thing, I think she was gonna give it ta ya for Christmas." Duke said, he picked up the watch and held it in front of Wing's beak. "See? Looky here at the inscription on ta inside, you see what it says?"

Wildwing took the watch from Duke's grasp and looked down at the tiny inscription and read the same thing that Duke had just moments before. The world suddenly felt like it jerked and began to spin, he could imagine watching as the room spun around him. _Oh Mallory, _he thought desperately. _Why couldn't you have said anything? Why couldn't I have said anything? Now I'll never know what could've been. _Wildwing clutched the watch in his hand and brought it up to his chest, a single tear rolled its way down his cheek. He turned away so that the rest of the Ducks wouldn't see him in this sort of state. It just wouldn't do for them to see their leader brake down like that.

Duke put a hand on Wing's shoulder, "Ya alright kid?" he asked in his Brooklyn accent. 

Wildwing just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"It's alright to let your teammates see you cry, there's no shame in it." Duke said softly, so softly that Wildwing wasn't truly sure if he'd heard the older duck correctly.

"We've seen enough," Wildwing said, his voice thick with unshed tears. "Let's head back to the pond." He turned to face the Captain, "If you don't mind Klegghorn, could you possibly pack this stuff up and send it to the pond when you get a chance? I'm in no hurry to go through it so don't be in to much of a rush to get it to us."

The Captain just nodded his head as he watched the alien ducks walk out of his precinct. 


	4. The Miracle

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Humph…Bah Humbug! Yeah right, as if! They belong to Disney, save for Wild-Melody, she's all mine!

Warning : Um, no. Sad? Yeah, definitely, but no warning.

As always, enjoy the show…er, sorry, enjoy the story.

The Christmas Wish

Chapter 4 : The Miracle

Wildwing tried to go to sleep that night, but something just kept nagging at his mind, something wouldn't let him alone. It was Christmas Eve, well actually almost Christmas morning, and it was a morning he wasn't looking forward too. _Has Phil even heard the terrible news yet? _Wildwing wondered as he looked at his alarm clock for what was probably the eighth time in as many minutes. It had only been six hours since they had gotten the terrible news, Phil was half a world away…_I doubt he's heard anything about it. He'll be back tomorrow morning, I'll have to tell him then. He won't be too happy._

Wildwing shook his head, imagining the tantrums that Phil would throw when he heard of Mallory's demise. How much the pudgy man would fume about lost money and power endorsements and all the stuff that went along with being an alien duck on Earth. Wildwing sighed, _I just can't imagine life without you now Mallory. I always thought I'd have the time to tell you how I feel. Boy, do I guess I was wrong._

Maybe not, a voice crept into his thoughts. Wildwing sat up in bed, scanning the empty room. Nosedive was staying over with Grin and Duke in their room. They thought that maybe Wildwing needed some time to himself. 

For what? Wildwing thought to himself bitterly. _So I can feel miserable and sorry for myself for the rest of the night and wake up feeling even worse than when I went to bed. Uh-uh, I think I'd rather had Nosedive stay here with me._

No, you wouldn't. The same voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Wildwing said out loud. "Who's there?"

A creature like he'd never seen materialized out of thin air. A glow radiated from her, her sunlight blond hair fell down to the center of her back. He made out what looked like two Angel's wings tangled with in the golden tresses. She was a duck like he was, but she was unreal, she looked ethereal. "Who are you?" Wildwing asked, glad now that Nosedive wasn't there because his younger brother would probably think he was talking to himself and right now he doubted very much that it wasn't the truth.

__

My name is Wild-Melody and I'm here to help you. You will be given a second chance to make right the wrong that has occurred. You will have three days to profess and prove to Mallory that you love her. If you cannot do this, she will die again, in the same car accident. The Angel looked down at Wildwing from where she hovered. _You must prove that you love her, not just tell her. You must prove it._

"What? I don't understand." Wildwing said as he looked up at the Angel and wondered if he was going crazy.

__

Your not going crazy, the Angel said. She floated down from the air and gently sat down on his bed, he scooted away from her slightly. _Don't worry, I won't bite, _she laughed_. What will happen is when you fall asleep tonight, everything will be moved back through time so that the last three days will replay themselves. You have those three days to profess to Mallory that you love her and to prove it. If within those three days you cannot do it, she will die once again in the car accident, but this time there will be no second chances._

Wildwing looked at the creature, _Is this really possible?_

Yes, Wild-Melody answered. _All things are possible, even the ones that seem even the most impossible. Are you ready?_

Wildwing nodded his head. _Then so be it. _The Angel said, she gently closed his eyelids and he felt something being sprinkled upon him. He was tempted to open his eyes but found that he had lost control of them. He fell into a peaceful and oblivious sleep. Time backpedaled and he never new it.

*****

Wildwing woke up the next morning, _Christmas morning, _he thought bleakly. _I wonder when Phil will be getting back. _Someone suddenly pounded on his door, "Just a sec!" He yelled, figuring it was Nosedive or one of the others coming to check on him.

"Hurry up Wildwing!" Mallory yelled through the door.

Wildwing's heart stopped. _It can't be…I thought it was just a dream._

"Are you going to get up anytime soon Wing?" Mal yelled through the door again. "If you don't get up soon I'm gonna bust down this door, whether or not your dressed!" she warned.

Wildwing quickly fumbled out of bed…it was all starting to come back to him now. It just wasn't possible, or was it? Mallory had died the 24th , Christmas Eve, this had happened three days before, on the 21st. Mallory had woke him up, threatening to brake down his door if he didn't move quicker. He hadn't thought she'd been serious until she came charging through the door. He'd only been partially dressed and the blushes that covered each of their faces could've started a fire easily.

He quickly pulled his jeans on, but had trouble getting them buttoned, any second now she'd come charging through that door, he knew it. He tried desperately to get dressed quicker, but it just wasn't possible. He had trouble getting his shirt on and had to take it off again just to turn it right side out. Just moments after he'd taken the shirt off for the second time Mal barreled through the door.

They both looked at each other, their faces started to redshift. "Oh, I…"she stammered. "I just, well…you know…thought that you'd be done getting…well, dressed already." Her eyes wondered over his muscled chest, down his abs to his pants waste line and stopped there. They couldn't go any further after all, he did manage to get his pants on.

"Well, Tanya and I are ready to go when ever you are." She said as she turned to walk out of the room. 

"Mallory wait!" Wildwing called, afraid that if she left his room he'd discover it was all his imagination and she was still dead, and the Angel and all she'd said would also just be part of his imagination.

Mallory turned around and walked back into the room, the door slid shut behind her. "Yeah Wildwing?" she asked curiously.

He walked up to her and put a hand to her face, just checking to make sure that she was real. Suddenly he grabbed hold of her by her shoulders and yanked her to him quickly. "It's a miracle!" he said softly, putting his beak in her hair and gently kissing her.


	5. Christmas Morning? Not Quite

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Yeah right, I only borrow the Ducks once in a while to play with them (and not in the sick sense you perverts!) occasionally, other than that they belong to Disney…but I do wish they were mine.

Warning : Um, it's sad? Oh, no that parts over with, it should be getting pretty sappy and happy from here on in now…er, something like that.

Ok, now on with the show….opening theme to the Ducks should start playing now… if not then your sound isn't turned up all the way or your imagination is broken.

The Christmas Wish

Chapter 5 : Christmas Morning? Not quite

Mallory looked strangely up at Wildwing, she was half tempted to feel his forehead. "You feeling alright there Wing?" she asked instead. She tried to pull away from his embrace but he wouldn't let go of her. _I wonder what brought this on, _she said to herself. _Not that I'm complaining or anything, but this just isn't like him._

He didn't remove his beak from her hair, he inhaled deeply, he relished in the sweet scent that was her's alone. She smelled like lilacs in the summer with just a hint of ginger spices. He sighed, still not able to believe that what the Angel had told him had come to pass. Yet here she was alive and whole and standing in his arms. She was alive! Mallory was still alive and he had three days to make sure that she stayed that way.

"I don't want to go to the mall with you and Tanya today." he said as he put at arms distance away from himself.

Her eyes opened wide in shock, "What do you mean you don't want to go? It was your idea so you could finish your Christmas shopping for Nosedive. Your not bailing out on Tanya and me, not now!" she said as she forcefully grabbed hold of his hand and started to pull him towards his door.

"I'm still not dressed yet Mal!" Wildwing exclaimed just at the moment his brother decided to walk through the door. Nosedive's eyes opened wide, although Wildwing wasn't sure if it was more from shock or surprise.

"Um, didn't know you were busy in here bro," Nosedive said as he headed straight back out the door.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing yelled as he attempted to get his brother to come back in. 

"You're going along!" Mallory exclaimed, "Whether I have to drag you half dressed there or not, you are going to come along!" She tightened her hold on his hand and pulled with all her might. Mallory was strong but she was no comparison for Wildwing. He gave a sharp tug with his hand and she came flying back into him then they both went tumbling backwards onto his bed.

Wildwing hit the bed first and cushioned Mal's fall. She landed heavily on his body, but not heavily enough to knock the breath from his lungs. His arms didn't leave her body, they kept her within the circle of his embrace. She felt so right there. She started to laugh as she struggled to get free from his fierce embrace. This only caused him to tighten his arms around her. She managed to get one of her arms free and dug her fingers into his sides. 

He wiggled as he tried to escape her attempts to tickle him. He didn't succeed and soon he joined her in her laughter. "This isn't fair!" she exclaimed as she tried to regain her breath.

"Nothing's fair in love and war," Wing said. Mal's head shot up to meet his gaze, her eyes held a look of puzzlement in them, _Had she heard him correctly?_

"What did you say Wildwing?" she asked, her voice suddenly very soft. He noticed the sound of hope mixed in with the fear. _Could've she heard him right?_

Wildwing met her gaze, "I said 'Nothing's fair in love and war.'" She looked at him as he mouth dropped open in genuine surprise.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I-I," he didn't get any further before there was a knock on his door. _Maybe if I don't say anything they'll go away, _he thought ruefully. He looked down at Mallory, she was just about to open her beak to speak when he suddenly placed his beak against hers. Whatever she was going to say was swept from her mind with disbelief.

__

Did he really just kiss me? she asked herself. _Did he really just kiss you? _Her mind laughed, _He's still kissing you. _And it was true, he was still kissing her, his arms tightened around her as he brought her more closely to him. He sighed deep within his throat, the sound almost coming out like a growl.

The knock resounded at the door again, this time accompanied by Tanya's nasally voice. "Wildwing, you in there?" There was a pause, she then added, "I can't seem to find Mallory. Hello," the knock again. "Wildwing, you in there?" They could just hear her voice say dejectedly, "I guess not…I'll go see if the Migrator's still here, and Mal's car."

"Wildwing," Mal said breathlessly, pulling her beak free of his. "We really do need to get going. Tanya's going to think something's happened if she can't find us."

"Something could happen." Wildwing said as he looked deep into Mal's eyes.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "What's gotten into you?" She asked as she looked curiously at him, she'd never heard him talk this way before. Not in the whole entire time she'd known him. He brought his beak down to her's again, ready to recapture it. She avoided him, moving her head just at the last minute. "I've never seen you behave this way before, you sure your not Nosedive in disguise or something?" she said as she looked strangely at Wildwing, really starting to debate whether or not this was her leader.

*****

Wild-Melody stared down from the clouds she and the rest of the Angels were sitting upon, watching the scene that was just starting to unfold down below on Earth. "He keeps that up he's going to do nothing more than scare her off," Serena said, landing on the cloud beside her new friend. "I think he needs some guidance right about now."

"I'm not going to go down there right now, not when he's in the middle…of THAT!" Wild-Melody said, her eyes opening wide in surprise, she would never had guessed that a duck could do that. And she herself was a duck.

"That's not so bad, what they're doing right now. It's what comes later that's the real killer, but the mortals seem to enjoy it. How is way beyond me." Serena said, her eyes were glued on the scene below. (Ok, before everyone starts getting all fussy and stuff, they're doing nothing more than kissing, but to these Angels that's major. Angel's have no need for sex or the like, at least not in my stories, they don't procreate, like us mortals do.)

"Yes…well, why they would want to do anything beyond this is…is…I don't have a word for it!" Wild-Mallory said as she covered her eyes and disappeared in a shower of stardust.

Coming up next, Chapter 6.…soon I hope.


	6. The Declaration

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Standard, don't own it, wish I did, but I don't so I'll go sulk in a corner someplace and that's all.

Warning : Um, and that is what? Oh, sorry, I'm writing this when I have a cold and am doped up on cold medicine so anything that happens that seems really out there or out of the ordinary…um wait, that's everything! Sorry, but I'm feeling really funky right now so I really don't know what I'm going to write and how logical it's going to sound and I'm babbling so I really now things are…*SHUT UP already!* Sorry, shutting up…

On with the story…um, this is chapter what?

Oh, yeah 6, ok, onto Chapter 6.…I think.

The Christmas Wish

Chapter 6 : The Declaration

Mallory pushed Wildwing away, "Really Wildwing, I have shopping to do and so do you! I still have a few people I have to pick up for…" she paused as she thought of all those she still had to get for. "I have a few more things I want to pick up for Tanya, not to mention these meditation stones I'd seen that I think will be perfect for Grin. They're travel size so he can take them with him when we go on vacation…when ever that might be." She gave him a pointed look. Everyone had been bugging for the last few months about going for a vacation but somehow Wildwing kept on coming up with excuses as to why they couldn't go.

"I also have to get for you yet. I have something special picked out for you." She said as she stepped out of his embrace, "So we can't stay here and do what ever it was we were doing here. Don't have the time," she looked at him curiously. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

Wildwing nodded his head and quickly pulled his shirt on and buttoned it. "Yeah, I'm fine." he walked over to the mirror in his room and looked at his reflection. "'T'is true, I do still have to finish my shopping for Dive," he paused and looked over at her. "So, what did you get for me, or should I say, what are you getting for me?"

She smiled brightly, "I guess you're just going to have to wait and see. After all it is a gift and gifts are suppose to be surprises, so you'll just have to wait. Like everyone else!" She turned to walk out of his room but he grabbed hold of her wrist before she even made it to the door. 

Wing pulled her back toward him, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

She turned shocked eyes up toward him, her breath caught in her throat. _Does he realize how long I've longed to hear those very words from him? _she wondered. She numbly shook her head no.

He smiled and planted yet another kiss on her cheek, just below her eye. "You're very beautiful Mallory McMallard," he said softly, just beside her ear. He kissed her again, this time on the corner of her bill, their eyes locked and Mal almost fainted from the words that next came out from his mouth. "Mallory, I love you more than you'll ever know."

Mal's breath caught in her throat and she could swear that her heart had stopped beating in her chest. The world seemed to stand still around her until there was nothing but Wildwing and herself. She didn't know what to say, how to respond to what he had just said. "Wildwing, I-" she wasn't sure what to say, her tongue became twisted in her mouth and she thought she had forgotten how to speak. "I-I don't really…." she paused, looking up into his eyes. She saw love shining there. Love for her, no one else but her.

"Oh Wildwing!" she cried and threw her arms around him and buried her face against his chest. "I've always dreamed about hearing those words from you!" she sighed.

He pulled her to him, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her. _She's mine, _he thought. _Mine, all mine and no one else's! _"I always wanted to say them but never had the guts or nerve." Wildwing said.

"What made you say them now?" she asked as she gently kissed his beak.

"Let's just say a little Angel gave me the courage." Was all Wildwing would say. Mallory smiled at him but didn't ask him to elaborate any further, she was just happy he had said those simple words. 

If this seems a little crazy or anything to you, sorry, like I said, I have a cold and I'm extremely tired right now and am so doped up on medicine I can't even think straight…not to mention I'm fighting my eyes to stay awake…or am I already awake. That made no sense, sorry. Well, I think I'll work on Chapter 7 or something else or something just to pass the time. Byes.


End file.
